


Interview turned love letter

by Baelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelia/pseuds/Baelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter reveals some shocking information in an interview</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview turned love letter

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought and I wanted to write it all out. I think it turned out alright. I hope you like it! 
> 
> JK. Rowling owns the characters. I just like to play with them a bit.

EXCLUSIVE~ INTERVIEW WITH HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Harry Potters recent divorce from Ginevra Weasley has left all of our heads in a whirl. Women of the wizarding worlds hopes flew high on the chance to win his heart. But you will be severely disappointed when I tell you that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, is in fact, gay.  
I know, I was shocked too. But when I received a phone call from Mr. Potter himself, wishing to have an interview with me, I counted my lucky stars and prepared for this momentous occasion. I had no clue the reason why he wanted the interview, but I wasn't going to give up my chance to have a one on one with him.  
I could go on, but instead, I am going to give you the interview in full.  
  
"Now you have called me today, to arrange an interview. I have my suspicions that it is about your recent marriage to Miss Pott- oh excuse me, Miss Weasley. Am I correct?”  
HP: In part you are. Really this interview was Hermione’s idea. She said I should be the one to you know. Deliver the news. Before everyone can twist it.  
  
“The news? I do believe we all know about the divorce.”  
HP: Yes the divorce. Well that’s not really why I am here. In regards to the divorce. I love Ginny, I do. But we worked better as friends. I love her. But I was no longer in love with her. And she wasn’t in love with me either. It just took us both a while to realise it. But my news. The thing I came here to announce, is that I am gay.  
  
“Gay?”  
HP: Uhm. Yep. Gay. Quite gay in fact.  
  
“I apologise Mister Potter, its just not what I expected.”  
HP: Yes, well neither did I really. I was quite shocked when I realised.  
  
“So this is a recent discovery then?”  
HP: Quite recent really. About 2 months ago?  
  
“2 months ago? So you’d already left Ginevra by then.”  
HP: Yes, well I left because we no longer were in love with each other. It wasn’t until after I came to the realisation.  
  
“And what made you come to the conclusion you were gay?”  
HP: Well, as you know, I am an Auror. When Gin and I got a divorce, my Auror partner wasn’t exactly happy with me.  
  
“Your Auror partner being Ronald Weasley, is that correct?”  
HP: Yes, and while we are okay now, he was quite upset for a while and he filed to change partners. And so I was placed with a new partner.  
  
“And this new partner is related to your recent revelation?”  
HP: Yes. Uhm. We went to school together, but I always thought he was a bit of a git. But we became friends. Well mostly. Anyway, when we were put together he end up telling me he was gay, and if I was a homophobe then I should ask for another partner because his last partner was. You know. A homophobe. I’m guessing he gave him a bit of a hard time.  
  
“Do we get to hear the name of your new partner?”  
HP: No, I don’t think I should reveal that.  
  
“Well, I will respect that… Please, continue.”  
HP: Oh yes, well uhm. Where was I?  
  
“Your partner asked if you were a homophobe.”  
HP: Ah yes. Well I’m not. So I told him that. My partner, he went on to stress that just because he was gay, didn’t mean that he was going to fall in love with me. Even if I am the “Great Harry Potter” (Mister Potter Laughs). Well, he kept true to his word. But I didn’t really make any promises. And I felt myself thinking about him all the time. Mind you, he is still a bit of a git. But he is smart. Funny. His laugh is beautiful. He thinks he is better then everyone, and sometimes I believe him. I didn’t realise what all of this meant, until the Christmas Party for the Auror department.  
  
“Was that 2 months ago?”  
HP: Yes, it was. Well, anyway, I had a bit to much to drink. And I walked into my office, and found him at my desk, doing reports.  
  
“At the Christmas party?”  
HP: Yes well, he knew I was hopeless and he just took it upon himself to do them. He didn’t notice me at first, but when he did, he made some joke. I can’t even remember now. But I couldn’t help but think about how beautiful he was. Before I knew it, I had walked over to him, and kissed him. On the lips.  
  
“Oh wow, okay. I am seriously dying to find out who this man is. Did he kiss back?”  
HP: No… He… He didn’t. He pushed me away and then accused me of playing a joke on him. Like he thought I was being cruel. And he ran from the office.  
  
“Please tell me you caught up to him?”  
HP: Sadly not. And I haven’t actually seen him since. He took leave.  
  
“Oh wow. So in a way, this is a love letter to him?”  
HP: I… Wow. Yes, I guess it is. I do, I think I love him.  
  
“Do you have any messages you would like me to pass along?”  
HP: I guess, well, I don’t even know if he feels the same for me. But if he does, I guess I would like to ask him to come and see me. I don’t know, I’m not a great romantic.  
  
“I think this, in itself, is quite romantic.”  
HP: I guess. I just… I need him to know. I love him. And I would never be so cruel. And I hope he comes home soon.  
  
“Well… Thank you for that. If he feels the same way, you will know. Because with your face on the front cover, he will definitely be buying it.”

Now you are most likely wondering, what exactly came of this? You see, I did some digging, and I found out who Harry Potter’s recent partner was, and I sent him a copy of the interview. He called me up, because he wanted to add something into the article as well, and who am I to say no? So here it is, a message from Harry Potter’s secret romance, Draco Malfoy:

“I broke my word. I love you too. With all my heart.” 

So there you have it. Harry Potter was single for a brief amount of time, and in that time, he fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Our chance is gone ladies. May it rest in peace. And bring on the… Drarry! Has a nice ring to it? Don’t you think?

By Jemima Ellesmere


End file.
